creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ahri-chan/A farewell.
This blog post is a farewell '''only' on the recently instituted chats.'' It has been a while since I made a blog post. This blog post of mine will honestly highlight the reasons why I'm going to leave the recently instituted chats of the Creepypasta Wiki. 1. Unwelcoming community : The community is rather unwelcoming to be frank. The chat is very active during the night with constant sex talk, semi-offensive and/or offensive jokes, and the immaturity that's always a constant thing in the chat. A lot of users are proven to be rude and wouldn't try to give out empathy to people who doesn't have the same ilk as they have. 2. Incompetent moderators : Some moderators of the chat are quite incompetent to be quite honest. Some of them let their friends go over more than three lines of text consecutively, like what 414 (sorry, I have to make an example) does, or they let their friends crack offensive jokes. Oppose it, and people won't like you for it. 3. Questioning of every action a moderator makes : There's some cases people in the chat tend to complain about the kicks and bans of their friends. If you are a temporary moderator, or a moderator yourself you will honestly receive comments such as: "Why did you kick him?! He was just making a joke and you kicked him! You abuse your powers!" 4. Immaturity feeding : This case is the most obvious. The general activeness of the chat, with the immaturity and the constant sex talk the chat norms encourages newcomers to blend in and join in with the huge blob of immaturity the chat has. Seriously, I think this was the reason as to why was the chat was shut down. 5. The chat norms themselves : Some chat norms are quite hypocrites, to be honest. They're usually rude, crack offensive jokes, talk about sex all the time and use the loopholes of the policies in order to have fun. I honestly think the incompetent mods sugar-coated these chat norms. Close down the chat? They yell power abuse. And if they found a way towards your chat, they'll want to be in it and continue what they're doing on the CPWC when they got TPWC as their guttermouth convention. 6. Blindly like an admin or else you will be biased : This is one thing a friend observed. Site drama and not blindly liking a certain administrator on a pasta site will cause you to be biased. In the chat, few people will like you, and a lot will probably hate you for it. Because honestly, you're expected to blindly like an admin and not question his/her actions. If otherwise, then you are subjected to bias and whatever the voice you have towards the wiki will be tolerated. The site in general is pretty good, but the things that has happened in the chat honestly contributed to the notoriety. We have a bunch of writers, and some vagrants for the chat. I admit I'm a vagrant too and I may or may have committed one of those things I've mentioned above. I'm honestly going to say that the wiki deserves its chat shut down because of the huge cancer the chat contributed. And if one would ask where am I going to stay? I have a wiki chat, or the Community Central. Oh, I'll be staying on this site, not on the chat it has. I can still be contacted on my talk page. So, without further ado, this is Ahri-chan signing off. Category:Blog posts